The objective of the proposed research is to study several immunotherapy models already developed so as to determine the prerequisites for successful eradication of established antigenic tumors, to develop additional immunotherapy models based on recent information concerning immunologic responsiveness of tumor-bearing animals to their own tumors. The emphasis will be on adoptive cellular immunotherapy of clinically-evident primary viral sarcomas or transplanted viral sarcomas and lymphomas in conjunction with chemotherapy, whole body-x-irradiation and active immunotherapy. Studies of adoptive immunotherapy with allogeneic lymphoid cells will emphasize approaches to the control of the graft-versus-host reaction and ways to confer preferential anti-tumor reactivity to it, while studies of immunotherapy with nonallogeneic lymphoid cells will explore the possibility of utilizing autologous lymphoid cells for chemoimmunotherapy. The proposed studies may facilitate the development of a rational immunotherapeutic approach to the treatment of tumors in outbred hosts.